If You Love Her
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Me pidió ayuda para encontrar la manera perfecta de confesarle su amor a una chica que no era yo. Así que, como la tonta que soy, lo ayudé. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es HelloElla, yo sólo traduje.**

**This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is HelloElla, I just translate.**

* * *

Capítulo Beteado por: Isa BetaTraductora Ffad

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /

* * *

Espero que les guste este OS, tenía mucho tiempo sin traducir uno y ya lo extrañaba. Ustedes saben lo mucho que amo traducir OS ^^

¡Gracias a **HelloElla** por dejarme traducir! Todo de ella, nada mío n.n

* * *

**..:: If You Love Her ::..**

**..:: Si La Amas ::..**

—Amigo, ¿estás nervioso?

—Umm…

—No me mientas.

—Nunca lo haría.

—¡Eso ya es una mentira! ¿Debería recordarte lo que pasó en séptimo grado?

—Swan, ¿cuándo vas a olvidar eso? Era joven e ingenuo. Además, tú no eres de las que guarda rencores, y tu cabello volvió a crecer.

—¿Crees que me conoces?

—Obviamente.

—¿Estás nervioso?

Respiró profundamente. Casi podía escuchar su mano pasar por ese desordenado cabello a través del teléfono.

—Un poco —respondió al final.

—Estás lleno de mierda —murmuré.

—¿Y por qué dices eso?. —Ahora ya se está riendo. Ese sonido me hace sonreír tan inmensamente que duele de verdad. Espero que no pueda notarlo por el teléfono. No puede saber lo tonta que me hace ser.

Simplemente no puede.

—Es algo importante, Cullen. No todos los días te dan premios por ser un maravilloso doctor.

—Sí, pero mi papá fue uno de los que votaron. ¿Qué tan justo es eso?

—Oh, cállate. Sabes que él no fue el único que votó. Sí, tenías un voto garantizado. Supéralo.

—Sí señora —dice secamente—. ¿Estás segura de que podrás ir esta noche?

—¡Duh! Tú, vestido como un idiota frígido y barra abierta; no me lo perdería por nada.

Se ríe de nuevo. —Eres la persona más dulce del mundo, Swan. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ti?

—Es obvio; no podrías.

—Ah. ¿Qué te vas a poner hoy?

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi mejor amigo gay?

—Soy tu mejor amigo, pero no gay.

—¿Necesitas que me vea más bonita de tu brazo esta noche?

—No, en realidad esta vez tengo una cita —dice suavemente.

Mi corazón cae. Puedo sentir la emoción de niña adolescente de antes desvanecerse y mis ojos picar.

_Mierda. De verdad pensé que ya lo había superado._

_Superado a él._

—¿Swan? ¿Estás ahí? —la preocupación de su voz es verdadera y me siento mal por hacerlo sentir así.

Cubro el teléfono con una mano y aclaro el nudo de mi garganta.

—Sip —exhalo una vez que creo estar lista para hablar—. Entonces, ¿quién es la afortunada?

_¡Esa perra! ¡Ya la odio!_

_Tranquilízate, Bella. Estás actuando como una tonta._

_Jódete, voz interior. No has hecho nada por mí en estos 20 años, ¡además de reprimirme!_

_Alguien está siendo un poco dramática._

—Su nombre es Kate. Llevamos tres meses viéndonos. Creo que te agradará.

—Oh. —Eso es todo lo que mi cerebro logra sacar de mi boca. Me muerdo el labio y me golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, esperando que él no siga hablando de lo 'maravillosa' y 'hermosa' que es ella, como muchas veces en el pasado.

Pero lo hace.

—Es muy inteligente —dice, y de nuevo espero que no tenga súper poderes y vea cómo ruedo los ojos a través del teléfono—. Sé lo mucho que odias que salga con bimbos.

Me rio entre dientes.

—Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo del mundo asegurándose de que no sale con bimbos sin cerebro por mi bien. ¿Cómo es que tengo tanta suerte?

—Cállate. Escucha, tengo que ir a arreglarme. Necesito tiempo extra para hacer que mi cabello no se vea tan desordenado.

Me rio. —Buena suerte con eso.

—Gracias. Te veré ahí. Mamá dice que te sientes con nosotros.

—Uh huh.

—Y Alice dice que lleves ropa que combine.

—Ugh.

—Nos vemos, Swan.

—Nos vemos, Cullen.

No hay nada que no haría por Edward. Hemos sido mejores amigos por veinte años y siempre hemos estado ahí el uno para el otro. Por diecinueve años, nos vimos y pasamos tiempo juntos todos los días, pero el último año solo lo he visto como seis veces. Él ha estado ocupado con su trabajo aquí en Seattle mientras yo he estado ocupada trabajando en New York. Esta noche será la primera vez que lo veo desde hace cinco meses.

Decidimos esperar hasta la gala del hospital para vernos ya que él tenía mucho trabajo durante el día, aunque no será la última vez. Decidí renunciar en New York y mudarme de nuevo a casa cuando consiga una oferta de trabajo en Seattle.

A la primera persona que llamé para darle la noticia fue, por supuesto, Edward. Sonó muy emocionado. No se callaba sobre todas las cosas que necesitábamos hacer cuando yo llegara, lo cual incluía pero no se limitaba a: ponernos hasta el tope de borrachos, juegos de béisbol, emborracharnos de nuevo, maratones de todo lo que puedas comer, videojuegos y otras actividades de amigos que por alguna loca razón disfrutaba haciendo con él.

Una pena que él no haya mencionado que habría un mal tercio.

Dios sabe cuántas veces he tenido que ser yo el mal tercio y lo mucho que lo detestaba. Las chicas con las que siempre salía no entendían su humor.

Nunca lo entienden a él en absoluto. Me vuelve loca.

Suspiro manejando mi camioneta hacia la gala. El atardecer me pone melancólica. No sé por qué a otras personas les gusta el atardecer. Es depresivo para mí. Otro día que no podemos tener de regreso.

Otro día que paso sin decirle a Edward lo mucho que lo amo.

Ah, sí. El típico cliché. Chica enamorada de su mejor amigo.

_¡Júzguenme! _

No sé cuándo o cómo pasó. Solo sé que una noche durante mi vergonzosa vida adolescente, lloré hasta la madrugada porque Edward estaba en una cita con una chica que no era yo.

Desde entonces descubrí que la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba viendo su rostro y con una sonrisa en mis labios pensando en él, no era saludable.

Y sí, a veces, incluso raro.

_Júzguenme de nuevo._

Me regañé tantas veces por eso. Incluso hablaba con mi reflejo en el espejo antes de salir con él a algún lugar.

_No lo mires por mucho tiempo._

_No te rías por todo lo que diga, no es agradable._

_No saltes en su regazo y lo beses, o lo manosees._

_Y, más que nada, no dejes que se dé cuenta. Huirá tan rápido, ni siquiera podrás decirle adiós._

Nunca podría vivir sin él. Prefería vivir como su amiga, mirarlo y suspirar desde lejos que ahuyentarlo a causa de mis sentimientos.

_Soy una perdedora._

La gala ya está llena de gente rica poniéndose graciosos con champaña fina. Decido conseguir algo de beber antes de que llegue Edward con su nueva novia rubia.

Estoy bastante segura de que será rubia.

Necesito sentir algún tipo de felicidad, aunque sea inducida por el alcohol. No hay forma de que pueda fingir una sonrisa y un abrazo con esta nueva novia sin él.

Comienzo a beber de mi Vodka de arándano cuando alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de mí.

—Creí haberte dicho que te sentaras con mi madre —dice, con lo que reconozco como su voz 'letal'. Es la voz que utiliza cuando quiere intimidar a alguien y la voz que me hace morir de risa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no llegaré a la mesa de tu madre?

—Por la forma en que bebes eso, parece que no llegarás más allá del piso.

—Cállate —digo antes de darme la vuelta y encararlo.

Está vestido en un esmoquin, viéndose extremadamente guapo. Su desordenado cabello rojizo no decepciona y se ve completamente genial. Su mandíbula limpia y afilada, y sus brillantes ojos verdes harían a cualquier mujer llorar de deseo.

Yo no soy diferente, solo he mejorado en esconderlo.

Soy una jodida profesional.

Pero no puedo detener la sonrisa de mi rostro, ni puedo detener la forma en que mi corazón y mi cuerpo saltan hacia él. Envuelvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierro mi rostro en él, respirando profundamente su maravilloso olor.

Pero soy así de rara.

Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y puedo sentir su sonrisa en mi mejilla.

_Podría quedarme de esta forma para siempre._

_¿Es esa la letra de una canción, Swan?_

_Tal vez…_

—Tuviste tiempo para rasurarte —murmuro en su piel.

Se ríe en voz alta y me abraza con más fuerza. —Eso es lo primero que me dices después de estos meses.

—Oh, también te he extrañado.

—Basura.

—Supéralo —digo, rodando los ojos juguetonamente.

Me hago hacia atrás y me siento en un taburete.

Lo suelto, pero él rápidamente agarra mi mano izquierda y le da un apretón.

Ésta es nuestra forma secreta de decir tantas cosas.

Para mí es mi forma de decir 'te amo'.

Para ambos solía ser un gesto amistoso, antes de que yo cambiara el significado. Nuestra profunda amistad no necesita palabras, es demasiado profunda para tontos títulos amistosos.

Comenzamos a hacerlo cuando teníamos doce, cuando mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí. Siempre recordaré ese día.

Estaba sollozando ruidosamente en mi habitación, sin entender por qué mi madre nos había dejado a mi padre y a mí. No entendía por qué no nos amaba.

Edward debió enterarse por su madre, a quién probablemente le dijo mi padre. En realidad no importa cómo se enteró lo de mi madre. Nunca le pregunté.

Todo lo que importa es que esa noche, Edward entró a mi habitación y se acostó en la cama conmigo. No dijo nada y solo me jaló hacia su pecho. Lloré toda la noche, arruinando su camiseta favorita de Súperman.

Pero no dijo nada de eso.

Tampoco dijo nada la mañana siguiente cuando nos despertamos. Limpió mis lágrimas secas y me sonrió suavemente. Tomó mi mano en la suya y le dio un gentil apretón, dejándola en su pecho.

En ese momento supe que iba a estar bien porque él era mi amigo.

Desde entonces lo hizo todos los días.

Me detenía de repente en los pasillos de la escuela y apretaba mi mano antes de despedirnos ese día, o solo lo hacía porque sí.

Comencé a hacerlo también.

Solo porque sí.

Es nuestra forma de decirnos entre nosotros que sin importar cómo vayan las cosas en nuestras vidas o qué tan malo se ponga todo, nos tenemos el uno al otro y nada puede destruir nuestro afecto y amistad.

—Te ves encantadora, Bella —dice. La sonrisa de sus carnosos labios combina con el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Me sonrojo como si fuera una adolescente.

Paso nerviosamente las manos por mi vestido blanco. Sé que le encanta cuando me visto de blanco, dice que me veo como un ángel. Por supuesto, lo acuso de decir patrañas, pero puedo decir que él de verdad lo cree. Sus ojos me lo dicen.

No entiende lo que me hace cuando me ve como si yo fuera la persona más importante del mundo. Ésa es la forma en que me está viendo justo ahora.

Y porque no sé cómo manejar las emociones que pasan a través de mí, hago una broma.

—Gracias. Tú te ves sexy.

Se ríe de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Cállate Swan.

—No, es en serio. Todas las viejas brujas ricas de este lugar no pueden dejar de verte el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tú no lo ves?

—Porque no soy rica o una vieja bruja, y ya lo he visto muchas veces. En realidad no es algo tan interesante, es algo pálido.

—Bueno, puedes besarlo.

—Estoy bastante segura que alguna de esas brujas les encantaría hacerlo. ¿Debería comenzar una lista? ¿Por orden alfabético?

—¿Alguna vez te callas?

—No.

—Eso pensé —dijo y golpea juguetonamente mi hombro.

—¿Qué tal tu vida?

—Oh, ya sabes…

—Hospital, rubias y familia.

—Sabes, no siempre salgo con rubias. Y, ¿qué hay de malo con ellas? No seas tan prejuiciosa, Swan.

—¡Lo siento! Entonces, ¿es rubia?

—¿Huh?

—Tu cita, tonto.

—Ah, sí, lo es.

Ambos comenzamos a reír ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de todos. Me sonrojo avergonzada, pero su presencia siempre ha servido como una almohada de comodidad así que me deshago de la sensación rápidamente.

—¿Kate? ¿Es ése su nombre?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En el hospital.

—Qué romántico.

—Nos llevamos bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Tres meses.

—¿Y todavía no te hace enfadar?

Se ríe de nuevo. —No, ése es tu trabajo.

Lanzo un puño al aire. Me rio de mi propia estupidez porque es la única forma en que puedo evadir el dolor de que él esté con otra mujer.

Sonríe suavemente y mueve con gentileza un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Me mira directo a los ojos. Hay algo en ellos que no puedo comprender.

—Creo que estoy en problemas, Swan —susurra.

Apenas puedo escucharlo sobre la cursi música de la fiesta y las pláticas de las personas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto.

Al principio no responde y solo sacude la cabeza. Baja la vista al piso y pasa nerviosamente una mano por su cabello.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Cullen. ¿Qué te hace arruinar tus bragas?

Suspira y me mira a los ojos. —Creo que estoy enamorado.

Creo que puedo escuchar mi corazón romperse.

De repente me falta el aliento y lucho por contener las lágrimas.

_¿La ama?_

_¡Mierda!_

Sabía que esto pasaría eventualmente. Edward Cullen no podía quedarse soltero para siempre, algún día sentaría cabeza.

_Pero, ¿ya? ¿Tan pronto?_

—¿Amor? Eso es um… Es una palabra fuerte. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Él sonríe y asiente. —Sí, estoy muy seguro. Solo pensar en ello hace que mi corazón se acelere. Sabes que no soy bueno con las cosas románticas, Swan.

No lo es. Nunca le ha dicho a una chica que la ama.

—Pero cada vez que pienso en esta chica me siento… cálido. —_¿Cálido? ¿De temperatura?—_. Y cada vez que se va me deprimo.

—Pero apenas tienes tres meses conociéndola —digo, intentando hacerlo darse cuenta de que lo que dice suena ridículo.

—Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Sé todo sobre ella. Sé cuál es su recuerdo más triste. Sé lo que la hace avergonzarse y lo que la hace sentir orgullosa. Sé lo que la hace feliz y lo que la molesta. Sé todo lo que debo saber de ella, incluso las partes irritantes y, aún así, quiero estar con ella para siempre.

_Pues también sabes todo eso acerca de mí, y aún así parece que no puedes amarme de la misma forma._

_¿Qué hice mal?_

_Deja de ser tan melodramática, Bella._

Él habla en serio. Puedo ver la suavidad y esa _calidez _de la que habla en sus ojos.

Edward Cullen está enamorado.

Me trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta y para que no pueda ver las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, me doy la vuelta y ordeno otra bebida.

Respiro y espero que mis ojos se sequen.

—Pues, pensé que nunca lo escucharía. Edward está enamorado —digo con falsa alegría y con una falsa risita. Mi risa falsa no suena tan convincente así que tomo un gran trago de mi Vodka, para nada la actitud de una dama.

—Sí, lo estoy —dice, afirmándolo, y se sienta junto a mí.

¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Quiere que salte de felicidad? ¿Que haga una fiesta?

_Eres su mejor amiga. Claro que quiere que hagas esas cosas, tonta._

—Es genial, Edward. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Quién?

Lo miré como si él fuera el tonto.

_¿No estábamos hablando de ella hace dos segundos?_

—Kate.

—Oh, sí. Está sentada en la mesa con mi madre.

—Veo que ya conoció a los padres.

—Sí, a mi mamá le agrada mucho y Alice piensa que encontró a la compañera perfecta para ir de compras.

—Encaja muy bien.

—Sip.

—Entonces, ¿puedo conocerla? Parte de mis obligaciones como mejor amiga es que tengo que hacerle cientos de preguntas para asegurarme de que no es una loca.

—Claro —dice sonriendo.

No quiero hacerlo enojar. Si realmente ama a esta chica, entonces lo menos que puedo hacer es no contradecirlo y seguirle la corriente.

Solo quiero que sea feliz.

—Déjame rellenar el vaso y luego nos vamos a la mesa.

—Espera —dice y no me deja pararme—. Antes de ir con ellos quería pedirte un favor.

Me preocupo ahora. Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto tan serio.

—Lo que sea.

—Necesito tu consejo de amiga, el cuál es el mejor.

—¿Sobre qué?

Respira profundamente y asiente, como si se convenciera de decírmelo. —No sé cómo decirle a una mujer que la amo sin estropear las cosas.

Como si mi corazón no pudiera romperse más.

Exhalo temblorosamente.

—Si la amas, las palabras deberían salir con naturalidad.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que sea perfecto. En la actualidad decir 'te amo' no significa mucho. Esas palabras no tienen el mismo significado que antes. Cualquiera puede decirlas sin sentirlo. Esta chica merece el mundo entero. Merece solo lo mejor. Así, cuando le diga lo mucho que significa para mí, quiero que lo crea, quiero que lo sienta.

Me quedo sin palabras. Está muy enamorado. Me siento muerta por dentro. No sé si pueda seguir actuando mi parte, es demasiado doloroso. He logrado hacerlo muchas veces en el pasado con las otras chicas que ha salido, pero creo que ya llegué a mi límite. El dolor en mi pecho es casi insoportable. ¿Cómo se supone que debo ayudarle a decirle a otra mujer que la ama cuando yo lo amo tan desesperadamente?

—No lo sé, Edward —digo contra mi vaso.

Suspira. —Dime cómo te gustaría que te dijeran que te aman.

Sacudo la cabeza. Necesito ayudarlo, es mi mejor amigo. No puedo fallarle ahora solo porque tengo sentimientos hacia él que desconoce.

Respiro profundamente, otro trago de Vodka y me aclaro la garganta. Lo miro a los ojos y ruego por no estropearlo.

_Dios, ayúdame._

—Si la amas, tienes que decirle por qué. Dile qué es lo que amas de ella. Las mujeres quieren ser amadas por quiénes son. Dices que sabes todo de ella y lo amas, entonces dile eso. Dile que amas la forma en que se ve cuando se enoja o cuando está feliz. Dile que no puedes vivir sin ella o su desordenado cabello en las mañanas. Si la amas, solo díselo y, si después de eso no te cree, entonces es tonta —digo, apartando mi mirada de la suya y tomando otro trago de mi Vodka.

No dice nada y me aprieta la mano. Lo miro y lo encuentro sonriéndome.

—Gracias, Swan.

—Sí, cuando quieras.

Kate es hermosa.

Tiene los ojos azules más grandes que he visto y Edward tiene razón, es muy inteligente. De todo lo que habla con él es de cosas médicas que no puedo entender mientras me ahogo en pesar.

Edward no me deja seguir tomando, así que el aturdimiento que siento se va y el dolor de mi pecho es más fuerte que nunca.

Me quedo mirando el mantel, esperando a que le den su premio a Edward para poder irme.

Alice me pregunta si estoy bien y me mira de esa manera que me hace entender que ella sabe por qué estoy triste. No ayuda en nada. Solo asiento y sigo mirando el mantel mientras le dan los premios a otras personas.

—¿Swan? —dice con voz alegre. Está sentado junto a mí, dificultándome la vida con su estúpida actitud buena y encantadora.

—¿Si?

—Tenemos que ir al juego de los Mariners antes de que termine la temporada —dice. _¿Quiere hablar sobre béisbol?_

—Uh, sí. Deberíamos —murmuro. Levanto la vista y encuentro a Kate sonriéndome. Creo que quiere agradarme por el bien de Edward, así que le regreso la sonrisa.

—Edward, nunca me dijiste que te gustaba el béisbol —le dice.

_Le gusta, es su favorito. Solíamos jugar cada verano hasta que terminábamos todos sudados._

—Sí, me encanta.

—Tal vez, ¿podríamos ir tú y yo? —pregunta.

_¡Es todo!_

—Tengo que ir al tocador —murmuré poniéndome de pie. No puedo soportarlo más, necesito irme.

Pero antes de que pueda avanzar un paso, el padre de Edward sube al podio y me quedo estancada. No quiero perderme el momento en que Edward recibe su premio.

El doctor Cullen da un discurso que le viene del corazón, que incluye una historia de Edward cuando tenía seis años y decía que quería ser doctor.

Conozco esa historia.

Amo esa historia.

Estuve ahí.

—Así que, en nombre del personal médico y asociados, le entrego este premio a mi hijo, Edward Cullen. Ven aquí, hijo.

La habitación se llena de aplausos.

Miro a Edward y se ve como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Está respirando profundamente y se muerde el pulgar.

Hace eso cuando está nervioso.

No esperaba que estuviera nervioso. Es solo un premio, no es la muerte.

Edward siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo y sereno. Él es encantador e ingenioso, nunca un manojo de nervios.

—Amigo —digo—. Ve por tu premio. Tu padre te espera y no te caigas de culo, me avergonzarás y no puedo aceptar eso con todos estos ricachones en el salón.

Mis palabras hacen que detenga su pesada respiración, la mirada paranoica se va y se ríe en voz alta. Me mira y me sonríe. Inhala y exhala temblorosamente y ahora ruedo los ojos porque está siendo dramático.

Miro al Doctor Cullen y espero a que Edward avance hacia él, pero de repente siento que una mano toma la mía y le da un gentil y familiar apretón.

Miro para descubrir que Edward sigue a mi lado. En lugar de irse, lleva mis nudillos a sus labios y me da un ligero beso.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Swan. Siempre recuerda eso —dice y suelta mi mano.

Saluda de mano a algunos doctores y finalmente llega a su padre. Los aplausos van disminuyendo y se aclara la garganta antes de tomar el micrófono.

Hace algunas bromas acerca de la vida en el hospital e incluso con mi estado de ánimo sombrío y deprimido me rio, porque él siempre ha sido divertido e ingenioso. También habla de lo mucho que ama ser doctor y descubro más que nunca el porqué lo amo.

Él es un increíble ser humano. Kate es tan afortunada de tenerlo tan profundamente enamorado de ella. Apuesto a que ella es una gran persona, solo tengo que darle tiempo. Estoy feliz por él.

Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí.

—Antes de regresar a mi lugar, quiero aprovechar este tiempo para agradecerle a alguien especial en mi vida —dice y yo miró a Kate.

Está sonriendo y mira a Esme y a Alice como si supiera lo que él está a punto de decir. Ellas están felices al igual que ella.

Oh, cuánto duele mi pecho.

Me giro de regreso a Edward.

—Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ella es verdaderamente especial para mí. Tenemos tantas cosas en común, y muchas otras no, pero no creo que pueda vivir un solo día sin ella. Es el amor de mi vida y espero…

No me quedo para escuchar el resto.

No era yo quién tenía que escucharlo. Espero que Alice y Esme no se preocupen por mí ya que solo me levanté y me fui, pero deben entender.

Corro a mi camioneta y regreso a mi apartamento. Sollozo en el camino y maldigo cosas al azar.

Odio sentirme así. Odio sentir que mi corazón está más roto que nunca. Odio sentirme tan vacía. No es su culpa. Él no me pidió que me enamorara de él, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enojada con él.

_¿De verdad no pudo ver durante todos estos años lo mucho que significa para mí?_

Cuando llego a mi apartamento lanzo las llaves a algún lugar en la oscuridad, aviento mis zapatos por la habitación y entierro la cara en una almohada para llorar, porque no sé qué más hacer.

Empapo la almohada y es incómodo estar así en ella, pero no puedo reunir la fuerza necesaria para que me importe, o para moverme.

Unos minutos después me tranquilizo y comienzo a torturarme con lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

_¿Va a querer que vaya a almorzar con ella y que la conozca?_

_Ugh._

_Probablemente va a pasar todo su tiempo con ella._

_¿Por qué creí que Seattle era una buena idea?_

_Porque soy sádica._

_Ugh._

_Apuesto a que mi maquillaje ya está sobre toda la almohada junto con mis tristes lágrimas y mocos._

_Debería levantarme._

_Tal vez pueda ver algunos capítulos repetidos de The Office o Golden Girls y ponerme a mí misma en un coma inducido a base de helado para no sentir nada._

_¿Vendrían él y Kate Ojos Azules a verme al hospital?_

Entonces comienzo a llorar de nuevo.

Comienzo a cantar _All by myself _al estilo de Dion, lo cual nunca es algo beneficioso si no eres bueno en el departamento musical. Espero que mis vecinos no llamen a la policía. De verdad, mi vida no puede empeorar. Quiero decir, pueden llamar a la policía porque esta canción es horrible y eso. Probablemente me acusarán de interferir con la paz.

De repente un fuerte golpe en la puerta me saca de mis estúpidos pensamientos.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mi voz cantando no puede sonar tan horrible! ¿O sí?_

Al final me siento y me seco la cara con el dorso de la mano como el desastre que soy en ese momento y me arrastro… o camino a la puerta.

Hipo mientras la abro y a mitad del hipido mis ojos ven a quién está en la puerta, así que jadeo e hipo al mismo tiempo.

Es un sonido bastante raro.

—¡Bella! —grita, completamente sin aliento. Edward se ve como si hubiera corrido para salvar su vida de un asesino serial de los años 1980. Gana algo de compostura y se endereza—. ¿Estabas cantando esa horrible canción?

Solo asiento como si fuera muda y luego sacudo la cabeza esperando poder concentrarme.

—¿Ed… Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No responde, en lugar de eso controla su respiración y entra a mi apartamento, haciéndome retroceder. Me agarra gentilmente de los hombros y me jala hacia su cuerpo.

Puedo sentir la dureza de su pecho cuando hacemos impacto y suelto un lloriqueo. La calidez de su ser me rodea y me siento muy débil. Me hipnotiza lo cerca que tengo su rostro. Sus ojos verdes mirando mis aburridos ojos cafés me dejan sin aliento.

—¿Has estado llorando, Swan?

No digo nada, porque sé que comenzaré a llorar, así que solo asiento.

—Chica tonta —susurra suavemente y me sonríe con calidez.

Siento como sus manos se mueven lentamente de mis hombros, bajan por mis brazos, y se envuelven en mi cintura, dejando un camino de calidez detrás de sí en mi piel.

Tiemblo.

Envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abraza con fuerza. Su boca está peligrosamente cercana a la mía.

—Mi chica tonta —susurra contra mis labios y sin advertencia hace lo que nunca pensé que haría.

Me besa.

Me besa y creo haber sufrido de una buena muerte si es que acaso existe algo como eso.

Sus labios cálidos y suaves presionan con gentileza y ternura los míos. Mis ojos se cierran, siento que mis pies abandonan el piso, mi corazón golpetea contra mi pecho, pero no puedo sentirlo y me pierdo entre tanta dicha.

Tan increíblemente perdida, y me encanta.

Nuestros labios comienzan a moverse gentilmente, los suyos se sienten tan maravillosos. Suspiro en su boca por el poder de lo que siento por él. Aprovecha eso y desliza su lengua dentro de mi boca, encontrándose con la mía.

Puede que esté gimiendo ruidosamente… Bien, sí lo hago, pero no puede importarme menos mientras la lengua de Edward acaricia la mía con cariño.

Estoy a punto de caer cuando, por alguna estúpida razón, mi estúpido cerebro despierta y me lanza un nombre.

_Kate._

Alejo la cara; nuestros labios hacen un ruidoso _smack_ cuando se separan.

—¿Qué pasa, Swan? —respira.

Me encuentro amando la forma en que se ve sonrojado y sin aliento.

_Es una fina pieza de…_

—¿Swan?

—¡Kate! —le grito, porque al parecer mi cerebro no puede procesar correctamente mi discurso.

Edward sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —pregunta, actuando como si no supiera de qué estoy hablando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Es tu novia! Creí que la amabas. ¿No me pediste ayuda con eso? Te di un consejo, lo cual casi me mata, por cierto, y luego tú…

Antes de que pueda seguir con mi charloteo, él pone sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, callándome efectivamente. Me da un tierno besito y sonríe.

—Eres tonta, Swan. No amo a Kate.

—¿No? En serio, estoy loca de confusión, Cullen. Me dijiste que la amabas. Me pediste consejo sobre cómo decirle.

—Nunca dije que amara a Kate.

—¿Qué? ¡Me estás haciendo enfadar, Cullen!

—¿No es esa una de las muchas razones por las que nos amamos mutuamente, Bella? —susurra suavemente en mi oído. Besa mi mejilla y me mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Pero me congelo.

Estoy confundida.

No sé qué decir.

—Bueno, ya que tu lengua está aparentemente perdida, te lo diré —me jala con fuerza de nuevo a sus brazos y deja un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz—. Amo la forma en que te ves cuando estás feliz. Amo la forma en que me miras, especialmente después de haber estado separados por días. Me haces sentir como un maldito rey. Amo que puedo llamarte y hablar sobre las cosas más estúpidas por horas y cuando colgamos, siento que quiero llamarte de nuevo y hablar más de cosas estúpidas —sonrío, porque es la maldita verdad—. También amo cuando actúas sarcástica conmigo y me llamas por apodos feos, o cuando haces bromas malas porque no sabes qué más hacer. Amo odiar cuando dejas todas tus cosas sucias en mi apartamento después de haberte quedado ahí —me besa en la barbilla y presiona su nariz contra la mía—. Amo la forma en que se ve tu cabello en las mañanas, se ve peor que el mío —dice y ambos nos reímos—. Y amo que no tengas ni idea de lo que es una charla médica y que ames los libros de ficción —me besa de nuevo—. Y, lo más importante Swan, te amo. Te amo, tontita. Nunca podría amar a alguien más. Ni siquiera puedo soportar la idea. Siento mucho que me haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta, pero este año sin ti, ha sido como el infierno. No he dormido y he estado de mal humor. Alice lo llamó 'La ausencia de Bella'. Durante el tiempo que no te vi me sentí tan solo. No me vuelvas a dejar, Bella. No puedo vivir sin ti… por muy cursi que suene.

Puede que esté llorando de nuevo. Soy un desastre y soy una chica.

_Demándame._

—Patrañas —murmuro, pero él puede escuchar el humor y sonríe.

—En absoluto. Lo juro, Swan.

—¿Por qué?

—Umm, por Súperman.

Jadeo dramáticamente y me pellizca los costados.

—Entonces, ¿siempre ha estado bien? —pregunto.

—¿Qué?

—El que yo te ame de toda la vida —digo con mucho alivio.

Todo este tiempo me he estado torturando. No se supone que esto deba pasar. ¿El chico dulce de mis sueños me ama de verdad? Pero… ¿Cómo?… Um… ¿Estoy soñando? Tal vez fue esa horrible interpretación de la espantosa canción. Dios sabe por qué no me dio buenas cuerdas vocales y ahí voy yo, obligando a que esos sonidos horribles e impíos salgan de mi garganta.

Edward agarra mi barbilla con sus dedos largos y acerca mi cara a la suya.

—¿Siempre me has amado?

—¿No era obvio? No soporté tu fase de rapero blanco porque fueras bueno de verdad. Apestabas como huevos, grandes huevos.

Se ríe de nuevo, estirando su cuello hacia atrás. Su risa casi sacude el apartamento, pero afortunadamente solo hace eco dentro del lugar.

—¿Me amabas incluso durante esa semana de mi vida? Eres una santa.

—Así es, MC Coolen… —Eso ni siquiera era original o ingenioso.

—Oh cállate Swan y bésame.

Sonríe y sin advertencia ataca mi boca.

Nos estamos enrollando ahora. Le damos con todo a agarrar, frotar, gruñir y gemir encima de mi cama. No recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí y de verdad no me importa. Se siente increíble tener su peso sobre mí y entre mis piernas.

_Y la única parte de él que me falta por ver, frotándose en mi…_

Chupa con tanta fuerza mi cuello que grito. Golpeo y muerdo su hombro.

—No te atrevas, Cullen. No soy ganado, no me estés marcando —digo a través de mis pesadas respiraciones.

Se ríe, las vibraciones mandan escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Comienza a chupar mi clavícula y luego uno de mis pezones sobre el vestido.

—¡Mierda! —siseo y me aferro a su cabello como a la vida misma—. ¡Esto se siente tan malditamente bien! No pares.

—¿Y qué si paro? —pregunta.

—Te patearía en las bolas.

—Tan romántica.

—Uh huh, sigue.

—No.

—Idiota.

—Sí, hay que verlo. Hay que ponernos sucios y desnudos.

Me rio mientras él se aleja.

Me ayuda a quitarme el vestido, dejándome en ropa interior. Se quita su camisa de botones blanca y sonrio a su pálida piel, y a los aleatorios y pequeños parches de vello que cubren sus pectorales y abdomen.

Es jodidamente adorable.

Deja de desvestirse por un momento y me decepciono, pero entonces se sienta y me sonríe. Puedo ver que sus ojos viajan sobre mi cuerpo. No me siento avergonzada o insegura, porque otra vez me da esa mirada.

La mirada que me hace sentir como la persona más importante del mundo.

Está llena de calidez y amor.

—¿Era por mí? —susurro.

—¿Qué?

—Antes, cuando me estabas diciendo que la amabas a 'ella'. Podía ver en tus ojos que era verdad, pero estabas hablando de mí, no de ella.

—Sí, tonta. Pude ver lo mucho que te lastimó pensar que estaba hablando de otra chica. Prometo no volver a hacerte sentir así nunca jamás.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—Mierda, Cullen.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo maldito. Te amo y ahora puedo decírtelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué parar? —se pone sobre mí y me besa profundamente.

Sus manos acarician con suavidad mi cuerpo. Sus labios se mueven contra los míos. Se desliza lentamente dentro de mí y ambos gemimos en la boca del otro. Lentamente entra por completo y la sensación es tan fuerte y poderosa que ya ni siquiera nos estamos besando. Nuestros labios solo se tocan, nuestras respiraciones son profundas y nuestros ojos están atrapados con los del otro.

—Bella —susurra en mis labios.

—Edward.

Entierra su rostro en mi cuello y agarra las sábanas mientras embiste contra mí cada vez más fuerte. Puedo sentir su pesada respiración contra mi cuello y escuchar sus gruñidos en mi oído.

Creo que dejé de respirar. Me aferro a su nuca con los dedos enredados en su cabello y no quiero que esto llegue a su fin.

Después de lo que parece ser una eternidad, estoy acostada en su pecho, trazando su piel con la punta de mis dedos.

—Sabes, siempre me ha gustado el vello de tu pecho.

—¿Te refieres a los cinco pelos que tengo?

—Muy masculinos.

—Yo siempre he amado tu trasero.

—Idiota.

—Más como cerdo.

—Eso también.

—Cuando teníamos quince años, accidentalmente te vi cambiándote. Estabas escuchando a The Beatles bastante alto así que no pudiste escucharme —dice. De repente su piel que está contra mi mejilla se pone más caliente.

Está avergonzado.

—¿Qué viste? ¿Algo bueno o impresionante?

—Demonios, sí. Estabas usando esas bragas con diseño de flores, pero tu…—se detiene.

—¡Nuh uh! ¡Continua!

—Pero aún así podía distinguir tu trasero y me puse muy duro.

Grito y golpeo juguetonamente su estómago. —Eres un pervertido.

—Dímelo a mí. Después de eso me sentí muy culpable. Me costó un tiempo dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Pensabas en eso antes de dormir?

—¡Swan!

—¡Quiero saber!

—¡Sí!

Me rio con fuerza y me da una nalgada.

—¿Quién es en realidad Kate?

—¿Te cuento de la vez que me masturbé pensando en ti y tú quieres hablar sobre Kate?

—¿Quién es esa perra?

—Tranquila, matona. Su verdadero nombre es Rosalie.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Ella es Rosalie? ¿La chica que sale con tu hermano?

Sonríe y asiente. —Sip.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Contigo? Y, ¿por qué se hizo llamar Kate durante esa horrible hora que pasé en su presencia?

—Ella escuchó cuando le preguntaba a Alice cómo decirte que sentía algo por ti. Me dejó usarla como distracción. Verás, iba a repetirte de nuevo todo lo que me habías dicho durante mi discurso de agradecimiento, no quería que lo descubrieras antes de tiempo. Pero en medio de mi declaración de amor eterno hacia ti, Alice movió una mano y señaló tu lugar vacío, así que dejé hablar y corrí detrás de ti.

Escondo la cara detrás de mi cabello. —Lo siento, lo arruiné.

Su estómago se mueve con su risa. —Está bien. Puedes recompensarme ahora.

—Ugh.

—¡Sip!

—Así que, ¿Alice y tu madre supieron todo el tiempo de tus malvados planes?

—Sí. Era un momento de comedia romántica en la vida real y nos aman. No se lo hubieran perdido por nada del mundo.

—Las amo… Espera, ¿comedia romántica? ¿Soy un payaso para ti? Sabes lo mucho que odio esas películas.

—Oh, sí. Eres una persona seria que ama películas serias. Cannes, Sundance, y toda esa mierda. Qué impresionante.

—Ugh, ¡eres un idiota!

Se ríe. —Iba a decir algo de vergas, pero olvídalo.

—Qué bien, porque soy una dama.

—Uh, huh.

No decimos nada más por un rato y creo que me estoy quedando dormida cuando siento su mano apretar la mía, la cual está descansando sobre su corazón.

—¿Swan?

—¿Hmm?

—Eres mi mejor amiga.

Incluso en mi estado a medio dormir me las arreglo para sonreír y apretar de regreso su mano.


End file.
